Never forget what I say I love you
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Sap bobinha sobre como Gotten percebeu o quão importante Trunks era em sua vida. Yaoi, oneshot, sem tempo de ser revisada.


Esse é a minha primeira fic de Dragon Ball e a história se passa entre o fim de DBZ e o começo de DBGT. Resolvi escrever de forma bem simplizinha, sem me importar com as causas, mas com as conseqüencias, que nem a dos fanfics de DBZ que eu leio. Espero que gostem. forget what I say I Love You

Trunks se revirava na sua cama, a tarde quente só o empurrava para uma profunda depressão. Isso não! Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para impedir que isso realmente acontecesse, ou, pelo menos, afastar _certos _pensamentos de sua mente. Resolveu sair e passear pelo bosque que ficava há alguns metros dali, perto dos limites da cidade. Lá era um lugar fresco e gostoso de se ficar, perfeito para se distrair. Levantou-se da cama , mal abriu a porta de seu quarto e deu de cara com Gotten.

- Bom dia, Trunks! sorriu.

- Ahh! deu um pulo pra trás, assustado.

- Eu te assustei?

- N-não! É que eu não esperava te ver aqui.

- Ah, foi mal, cara! Eu tava passando por aqui e resolvi te visitar.

- Legal, Gotten. Trunks disse, meio frustado, afinal, se queria se distrair para parar de _pensar _em Gotten, com ele ao seu lado seria impossível.

- O que foi? Eu estou te incomodando?

- Não, não é isso. É que eu ia sair...

- É? E você vai aonde?

- A lugar nenhum, em especial. Eu queria ir até aquele bosque que tem aqui perto, pra... Pra... Pra treinar um pouco!

- O quê? Treinar? Ah, Trunks, você não tem jeito mesmo! A Terra está livre de perigos, não precisa ficar treinando.

- Eu sei, mas é bom estar em forma, nunca se sabe.

- Tá, eu vou junto com você! Gotten sorriu.

Trunks deu um sorriso amarelo, não queria ficar perto do amigo. Os dois saíram e foram voando até o bosque. Pararam perto de um riacho.

- Vamos lá! Gotten avisou, parando em frente a Trunks.

Trunks partiu pra cima de Gotten, mas este desviou. Esteve tão perto do moreno que pôde sentir seu perfume de alfazema. Nesses segundos de distração, Gotten acertou-lhe um soco, fazendo-o cair no chão.

- Hei, Trunks, cê tá bem?

- Ai! Trunks se levantou, notando que deveria ficar mais atento à luta.

Os dois voltaram a lutar, mas não usavam todas as suas forças. Iam bem com os treinos, exceto algumas vezes em que Trunks se distraía e levava alguns golpes. Um tempo depois, cansados de treinar, foram caminhar ao longo da margem do rio. Gotten falava sem parar, enquanto Trunks estava misteriosamente mais calado e distante do que o normal.

- Então eu fui... o moreno percebeu que o outro não prestava atenção no que ele falava Hei, Trunks! Eu tô falando com você!

- Hã? Me desculpe, Gotten, eu estava um pouco distraído.

- É, eu percebi. Escuta, vamos tirar um cochilo? Eu tô morto depois dessa. avisou, indo deitar-se numa decida natural da vegetação.

Trunks foi logo atrás dele, deitando-se um pouco longe do amigo. Não demorou muito e Gotten estava dormindo. Trunks tentava não se aproximar, mas não resistiu aos impulsos e foi até o moreno. Parou, à sua frente, a admirá-lo. Como era bonito, Kami-sama! Seus olhos negros eram, ao mesmo tempo, ingênuos e maliciosos, sua pele de porcelana era macia, mesmo após tantas lutas, até seu corpo esguio e seu cabelo rebelde lhe agradavam. Trunks mirou sua atenção naquela boca vermelho-sangue, tão sedutora, e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão em tomá-la para si. Silenciosamente aproximou-se do inocente rapaz e, apoiando as mãos na grama, entre a cabeça de Gotten, desceu vagarosamente o seu corpo, suspendendo-se a poucos centímetros dele, tão perto que podiam respirar no mesmo compasso. Num movimento rápido, achando que, se assim não o fizesse perderia a coragem, beijou os lábios tão almejados. Não fôra propriamente um beijo, apenas um selinho, mas a sensação que sentiu foi tão boa que encheu-lhe de alegria.

Nesse momento Gotten abriu os olhos, acordando e levando o maior susto da sua vida ao perceber que era beijado... e por quem era beijado. Trunks estava tão atônito que não fez nada, então Gotten deu-lhe um empurrão e se levantou rapidamente.

- Trunks... estava pasmo, tanto que ofegava O que... O que...?

- Gotten... se levantou, ficando à frente do moreno, e reunindo toda a sua coragem, confessou-lhe Eu preciso te contar uma coisa... Nós sempre fomos amigos, mas, de um tempo pra cá, eu percebi que o que eu sentia por você é mais do que se sente por um amigo. Eu... Eu não sei como isso foi acontecer, mas... Mas eu te amo. Eu te amo, Gotten.

- Trunks, o que que cê tá falando?

- Por favor, não me condene por isso. Se você não me corresponde... Por favor, não deixe de ser meu amigo. começou a ficar inseguro.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. Quer dizer, nós somos amigos, não podemos... Você sabe.

- Eu... Eu entendo. segurou as lágrimas Esqueça que isso aconteceu, por favor.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, deu as costas e saiu voando, enquanto chorava. Gostava muito de Gotten, queria que lhe correspondesse, mas também não podia recriminá-lo, afinal, aquilo tudo era por demais estranho. Só não queria ficar longe dele, não suportaria.

Gotten estava muito confuso, nunca esperara por essa revelação. Gostava muito de Trunks, mas não como o outro queria. Eles se conheciam desde que nasceram, eram amigos, melhores amigos, e agora não sabia como lidar com essa situação. Precisava pensar.

Durante algum tempo caminhou pelo bosque, depois foi pra casa, encontrando seu pai que, em alguns fins de semana dava um descanso para Ub e ia pra casa. Goku estava sentado à mesa, com um copo de água. Parou à porta, tímido:

- Er... Papai?

- Ah, oi, Gotten! Você já voltou?

- Já... Eu... Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Bom, desde que não seja sobre onde vem os bebês... Nunca soube, realmente, da onde eles vêm. Goku fazia uma cara confusa, se perdendo nas próprias palavras.

- Não... Não é sobre isso.

- Então, pergunte.

- Bem... É que... Bom, alguma amiga sua já se apaixonou por você? perguntou, meio sem jeito.

- Olha, pra falar a verdade eu nunca tive muitas amigas mulheres, não sei por quê elas não gostavam das minhas lutas.

- Hum... E... se algum dia alguém que você goste como amigo se declarasse pra você, o que você faria? Deixaria der amigo desse alguém?

- Ah, isso é muito complicado! Goku coçava a cabeça Eu acho que continuaria amigo dessa pessoa porque... Porque... Porque amigos valem mais do que essas coisas, isso é, se forem amigos de verdade. aquele era um dos pouquíssimos conselhos inteligentes que Goku dava.

- Obrigado, papai. Gotten foi se deitar, pensando em tudo o que acontecera, principalmente nas palavras do pai.

-o-o-o-o-

Então, passaram-se longos meses até os amigos voltarem a se falar. No começo trocavam poucas palavras e pouco se viam, mas depois de algum tempo foram reatando os laços de amizade. Trunks tentara de todos os modos esquecer-se daquele sentimento, mas todas as tentativas foram inúteis, simplesmente era impossível deixar de amar Gotten. Ao passo que Gotten lutava para manter a amizade tão antiga. A princípio fora difícil, tentava pensar que o amigo não gostava mais dele, mas de nada adiantava. Entretanto, como o tempo é o maior aliado, foi conseguindo aos poucos abandonar essa idéia. Ainda mais agora que se encantava com uma garota que conhecera, Pars.

-o-o-o-o-

Gotten era arrastado por Vegeta, junto com seu filho, pelos corredores da Corporação Cápsula.

- Ah, não, tio Vegeta! Eu não quero ir atrás dessas esferas!

O baixinho nem ligou para os protestos dos dois, levando-os até onde a nave que os aguardava estava. Gotten não queria ter que passar um ano longe, principalmente de Pars, estava gostando de verdade da menina, ela era tão ingênua... Como ele era. Ao chegarem lá, estavam prestes a ir embora na aventura especial, seu pai e Trunks já haviam embarcado, quando misteriosamente a nave decolou. Depois da surpresa, souberam que Pan tinha ido com eles, causando o choro histérico de ChiChi e a preocupação de seus pais. Gotten também ficou preocupado com a sobrinha, que ainda era tão pequena, mas sentiu-se imensamente aliviado por ter ficado.

-o-o-o-o-

Estava na lanchonete com Pars, ensinando-a a comer um hambúrguer. Riu ao vê-la se melecar toda ao comer com a mão.

- Pars, querida, você é uma graça! riu.

- Oh, Gotten, você é tão gentil! corou.

O japonês sorriu, fechando os olhos amigavelmente.

-o-o-o-o-

Agora caminhavam pela feira de artesanatos, Gotten sempre se encarregava de apresentar coisas novas à menina. Além de bonita, ela tinha classe e era muito fofa, aos seus olhos.

- Olha só esta porcelana, Gotten. mostrou-lhe um camelo rico em detalhes e muito bem arte-finalizado.

Sorriu e parou de andar, olhando os bibelôs vendidos naquela barraca. Realmente, haviam uns muito bonitos, foi quando seus olhos passaram um diminuto boneco de porcelana de cavalo. Ele era em tons de bege com detalhes em marrom, algo mimoso e, ao mesmo tempo, calmo. Lembrou-se imediatamente de Trunks. Faz tempo que não via o amigo e já começava a sentir saudades. Sentiu sua mão ser puxado:

- Vem, ali tem artigos de tricô.

-o-o-o-o-

Seus olhos estavam quase se fechando, o sono pesando sobre suas pálpebras. Um cheiro de capim molhado invadiu seu quarto, o mesmo cheiro que tinha sua infância. Em rápidos instantes, lembrou-se de suas brincadeiras, de suas lutinhas, d e passear pela mata, de sujar-se todo de lama e correr atrás dos animais. Sempre acompanhado por Trunks.

Mexeu-se na cama, levando a mão direita ao peito e apertando bem os olhos antes de cair num sono profundo:

- Trunks...

-o-o-o-o-

Andavam pelas ruas da cidade, tinham acabado de almoçar. Olhou pela vitrine de aparelhos elétricos vários televisores ligados, alguns sintonizados no mesmo canal, que exibia um comercial da corporação Cápsula. Parou por uns instantes, a encarar uma das televisões. Não que prestasse atenção no comercial, pois estava com a mente em outro lugar, mais precisamente em seu amigo, que já estava há tanto tempo longe. Uma sensação estranha comprimia seu peito, algo que ele não sabia o que era.

- Vamos, Gotten? Pars puxou-lhe pelo braço ao que estava entrelaçada.

- Ahn? Ah, sim, vamos, Pars.

-o-o-o-o-

Bulma passava a salada para Chi Chi :

- Eles já estão chegando.

- É mesmo, tomara que Pan esteja bem, porque aquele desalmado do Goku é bem capaz de ter perdido a menina...

- Ora, não se preocupe, meu Trunks está com eles. Tenho certeza que ele cuida muito bem da Pan.

- Trunks? Gotten finalmente prestou atenção no que falavam, terminando de mastigar a carne.

- Em que mundo você estava, Gotten? Bulma brincou.

Abaixou a cabeça, corando. Ultimamente andava meio distraído mesmo.

-o-o-o-o-

Logo chegariam. Estava ansioso, queria revê-los logo, estava com saudades da baixinha, de seu pai também, mas como crescera sem sua presença, já estava acostumado. E, claro, queria reencontrar seu amigo de uma vez. Mas agora estava passeando com Pars pela cidade, gostava muito da garota, mas vinha sentindo uma crescente desempolgação em relação à ela. Tentou ignorar o fato e a ansiedade, que o fazia pensar quase que o tempo todo em Trunks, dera até para começar a perceber melhor todas as suas qualidades, e se divertir mais com ela.

De um repente, uma confusão se formou e ele tentou tirar a menina de lá o mais rápido possível. Entretanto, acabou por ter de lutar com um sujeitinho que nem ao menos sabia quem era, só sabia que tinha um Ki forte.

Começaram a lutar, vez em quando ele exibia-se para a garota. Até que estava fácil, mas a medida que a luta evoluía, o circo ia se apertando para o moreninho. Por fim, não foi capaz de vencê-lo, dando a chance para Baby implantar-se nele, dominando-o. A partir daí os fatos que se seguiram foram muitos confusos, tinha plena consciência de que estava sendo controlado por Baby, mas não conseguia reagir, via as coisas acontecerem do lado de fora, seu corpo responder a impulsos que não eram seus, sem poder fazer nada.

-o-o-o-o-

Estava assustado, se Baby o obrigasse a ferir Trunks... Jamais se perdoaria, não queria machucá-lo, não queria, não queria. Desejou com todas as suas forças que acontecesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que salvasse a todos e o impedisse de ferir Trunks.

Mas quando a chegada do trio foi confirmada, quem lutou contra Trunks foi seu próprio pai, também já dominado. Sabia que o garoto passara a ser controlado por Baby após isso. Era o que faltava, agora Trunks iria sofrer e ele não poderia evitar. Sentiu seu coração pesar, não queria vê-lo sofrer, nunca. Mesmo assim, ficou aliviado por não ser ele o causador disso no amigo.

-o-o-o-o-

Era tão angustiante vê-lo ali, ao seu lado, e não conseguir nem falar-lhe, dizer-lhe uma mínima palavra de apoio que amenizasse sua dor. O desespero começava a tomar conta de seu ser, não ligava para si mesmo, apenas queria que seu amigo não sofresse mais. Só queria tocar-lhe o ombro e dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas nem isso podia.

-o-o-o-o-

Livre! Estava livre do domínio daquele covarde! E ele também. Por alguns segundos sua alma ficou leve, tão leve quanto uma pluma. Então aproximou-se o mais rápido que pôde.

- Trunks...

O garoto rico sorriu-lhe gentilmente, mas não havia tempo, eles tinham que lutar, tinham que ajudar seu pai a vencer aquele ser asqueroso.

Gohan, Gotten e Trunks ajudavam Goku da maneira que podiam. Entretanto, passaram a maior parte do resto da luta como espectadores. Acompanhavam, torcendo por Goku, pensando em uma estratégia, mas... Gotten não conseguia deixar de pensar em trunks. Agora estavam tão perto que dava para ouvir sua respiração ofegante e sentir o calor que seu corpo emanava. Seus lábios rosados estavam entreabertos, devia estar cansado, com sede e fome. Teve ímpetos de abraçá-lo e cuidar-lhe até suas necessidades serem saciadas. Mas controlou-se, não era para isso.

Os fios lilases caíam displicentes pelo rosto, a roupas já estava um tanto rasgada e alguns machucados eram expostos. Mesmo assim, ferido, sujo, despenteado, era tão bonito. Por que será que não conseguia tirá-lo de seus pensamentos? Tentava se distrair, observar a luta, todavia, acabava voltando sempre a Trunks. Mas doía-lhe ver que o amigo estava triste por seus pais estarem lutando e por, pior ainda, ter que torcer por Goku. Ah, que vontade sentiu de abraça-lo teve mais do que nunca. Queria reconfortá-lo, torcia para que, no fim, Vegeta não morresse, não suportaria ver o amigo sofrer.

-o-o-o-o-

Viu Trunks correr ajudar seu pai, uma vez que a luta estivesse vencida. Aproveitou a oportunidade para ver como o seu estava. Respirava aliviado agora que tudo terminara bem.

Ele se afastava de Vegeta, mais contente. Aproveitou para aproximar-se do amigo e poder ter com ele. Trunks vinha em sua direção, sorrindo calmamente como sempre fazia. Apressou-se em caminhar até ele também, mas quando julgava que já estava boa a distância para parar e conversarem, seu corpo reagiu num impulso, jogando-se em Trunks e o abraçando como se o soltasse nunca mais fosse vê-lo.

O garoto ficou confuso com a reação do outro, mas não fez anda para impedi-lo. Era muito bom poder envolver aquele corpo que tanto desejara. Aspirou o perfume que ele exalava, mesmo todo empoeirado e sujo. Escorregou a mão para sua nuca, acariciando-lhe. Como poderia deixar de amá-lo?

Gotten corou, escondendo a cabeça em seu pescoço.

- Trunks, eu... começou, tímido.

- Senti sua falta, Gotten.

- Também senti a sua... Na verdade, senti muito. não conseguiu evitar que duas lágrimas quentes escorressem por seu rosto, molhando o pescoço do amigo, sentindo seus olhos se banharem com mais delas.

- Ei, calma, tá tudo bem. falou carinhosamente, acariciando-lhe o rosto e secando algumas lágrimas.

Gotten segurou firme a gola da blusa de Trunks, estava tão feliz e, ao mesmo tempo, sentia aquela coisa que não conseguia entender. De repente sentiu a mão do amigo segurar-lhe o queixo e força-lo a encará-lo.

- Não chore, que eu fico triste.

Mirou seus olhos negros nos azuis do outro, podia compreendê-los e eles eram a mais pura ternura, o mais puro amor. Amor, então era isso o que era, era isso o que sentia.

- T-trunks... me perdoa! agarrou-se ao seu pescoço com força.

Com cuidado, Trunks o afastou um pouquinho, encarando aqueles olhos chorosos.

- Pára, por favor... Eu não tenho do quê te perdoar.

- Mas... Eu te fiz sofrer...

- Ora, não pense mais nisso, sim? fez um cafuné nos fios escuros.

Gotten o encarou.

- Mas é só no que eu penso. Trunks... Eu queria que você ainda me amasse.

Trunks sorriu, adorando ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Não se preocupe, eu ainda te amo.

- Mesmo? ergueu o olhar, surpreso Eu... Eu te amo tanto. Você ainda estaria disposto a...? suas faces voltaram a corar.

Seu coração falhou uma batida, escutar aquilo de Gotten era tudo o que desejara. Alargou mais seu sorriso.

- Gotten, nunca se esqueça que eu te disse "eu te amo". Eu te amo, ontem, hoje, sempre.

Gotten sorriu, o sorriso mais verdadeiro e feliz que já dera. Timidamente envolveu seu pescoço, aproximando os rostos para um beijo. Trunks enlaçou sua cintura, beijando aquela boca macia. O vento levanta a areia que passa pelos corpos, sujando-os ainda mais. Mas eles não se importam, não agora que têm uma eternidade toda em alguns minutos.

Fim?

-o-o-o-o-

Nhya, achei tão kawaii! Bom, eu fiz o Gotten fofinho e ingênuo... até meio chorão e sentimental... Porque aquela versão babaca dele que só quer saber de sair com a Pars (que eu nem sei se é assim que escreve) muito tonta.

Os fatos ficaram meio embolados porque eu confundi as lutas do Baby com as do supra Shen Long, q que Goku morre, hohoho -v Mas td bem, qualquer fato trocado, me perdoem. E, ah, a frase que é título da fic, eu li em algum lugar, mas agora não lembro se foi em uma letra de música, numa fic, ou outro lugar.

Talvez eu escreva uma continuação, porque eu acho muito fofinho quando eles tão enfrentando um inimigo que machuca o Gotten e o Trunks fica furioso e quer a revanche, além da parte que ele aparece todo estrupiado, porque encontrou o 17, me dar ótimas idéias de coisas kawaii pra escrever.

Bom, é isso, finalmente escrevi uma fic com o meu anime do coração, que assisto desde os 3 ou 4 anos! Espero que venham mais (já tendo idéias malignas de Picollo e GohanXD)

Por favor, mandem um comentário, se vocês quiserem, para eu saber o que acharam.

Por hora é isso,

Matta ne!

Janeiro/2005


End file.
